


Un serment fait d'un peu plus près

by Cap_Roxy



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Roxy/pseuds/Cap_Roxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes trouve les paroles trompeuses quand il s'agit de sentiments. Il leur préfère la sincérité des caresses. Watson, lui, n'accorde sa confiance qu'à la sureté des mots. Toute tentative de communication est-elle vouée à l'échec ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un serment fait d'un peu plus près

John Watson était étendu sur le ventre, complètement détendu sur le lit aux draps clairs, sa tête enfouie dans une pile d'oreillers. Il inspira profondément; Ciel, qu'il aimait cette odeur- son odeur. Un mélange de tabac, de vieux livres et de savon. Il s'en imprégna, jusqu'à manquer d'air. Il détourna alors la tête pour ne pas étouffer et se trouva face à lui.

Quand il s'était allongé, Holmes était assis à son bureau. A présent il était couché à ses cotés.

Il entreprit de le détailler Il ne s'était apparemment pas rasé depuis plus d'une semaine. Malgré cela, il avait quelque chose d'une Blanche Neige au masculin, avec sa peau claire, illuminée alors par le soleil radieux du matin, ses mèches brunes, désordonnées, soyeuses et ses lèvres abîmées, teintées de vermeil. Ces couleurs s'accordaient parfaitement au gris d'orage de ses yeux. Yeux qui le fixaient.

Que cherchaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils vu ? Qu'en avait-il déduit ?

Il oublia instantanément les questions qui se formulaient d'elles même dans son esprit quand une main légère, brûlante, se posa sur l'épaule caramel que dévoilait le marcel lui servant de haut de pyjama et glissa lentement le long de son bras nu. Il ferma les yeux, des frissons de plaisir parcourant son corps.

Il aurait voulu que cet instant soit une éternité mais à peine avait-il énoncé ce souhait dans son esprit qu'il ne sentait plus le contact enivrant contre sa peau. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Etait-ce -encore- une de ses stupides éxperiences sur les réactions humaines ? Il lui lança un regard qu'il aurait voulu noir mais qui allait en vérité plus chercher du coté de la déception.

Le détective sembla réfléchir et ce furent alors les gerçures de ses lèvres que son colocataire sentit, parcourant son épiderme. Un baiser, délicatement déposé dans son cou, lui arracha un gémissement de contentement. Le brun, sourit et caressa, du bout du pouce, la joue rougie de désir du jeune docteur.

Le jeune docteur en question mourait d'envie de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de sentir sa chaleur, là, toute pour lui, toute en lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt. Il n'en avait pas encore la possibilité et risquait de passer pour un fou, songea-t-il sombrement.

Alors il se contenta de se blottir contre lui, comme cela se faisait entre amis, écoutant sa respiration lente et régulière. « Rassurante » pensa-t-il.

Cela n'était pas du tout au gout de Sherlock. Aussi agréable que ce soit d'être amicalement caliné, il était fortement contrarié que le médecin refuse de comprendre son aveu silencieux.

Les caresses reprirent, embrumant de nouveau l'esprit de Watson qui, sans comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, se retrouva torse nu, une main délicate frôlant une des tâches de chair rose ainsi dévoilées. La-dite main abandonna ensuite le téton, durci du désir de son propriétaire, pour aller se loger dans le creux du dos bronzé de celui-ci, laissant sa place à une langue tiède, douce.

Le médecin commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Son colocataire le comprit vite et en détacha un unique bouton.

Grognement; ce n'était pas assez. Ou bien c'était trop peut-être, difficile à dire.

Comme pour se faire pardonner, l'homme aux yeux de vif argent déposa une ribambelle de baisers le long de la mâchoire de l'autre, jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres. Il fut alors stoppé. John, le repoussant d'une main, s'appuyait sur l'autre en reculant.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, il ne devait pas se laisser dominer par ses désirs, pas si... Pas si..

« Pas si vous ne m'aimez pas. »

Il se sentit stupide, à gâcher ce qui serait sans doute la seule chance d'assouvir le plus grand de ses fantasmes mais, malgré tout, refusait de laisser faire le détective. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui bien sûr, les sentiments il les avait. Mais il savait que l'amour était ce qui évitait les remords. Et des remords, il refusait d'en imposer à celui qu'il aimait.

Une part de lui un peu égoïste refusait aussi que ce qui serait le plus beau moment de sa vie reste dans la mémoire du brun comme une erreur du passé. Un petit rire le sortit de ses pensées.

« Qu'allez vous donc imaginer John? »

Holmes commençait sérieusement à se demander si il avait choisit le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, même si il avait maintenant la confirmation que c'était réciproque.

«Je prendrais le risque de coucher avec une des seules personnes capable de me supporter pour ensuite lui annoncer que c'était un acte complètement dénué de sentiments ? Ai-je donc l'air à ce point détestable ? »

Watson secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Bien sûr que non, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Pourquoi le plus grand détective au monde, génie avéré, s'intéresserait à un simple médecin comme lui ? Il fallait qu'il soit sûr.

« Prouvez-le.

-Comment ?

-Avec des mots. Des mots qu'on ne dit pas à la légère. »

Holmes était piégé. Bien sûr il aurait, sans mentir, pût les dire ces mots. Seulement comment les dire et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas uniquement pour satisfaire quelque besoin purement physique ? Et puis ne pas les dire reviendrait à laisser entendre qu'il ne les pensaient pas...

« Vous d'abord. »

C'était assez risible. En fait c'était même carrément ridicule, mais ça avait le mérite de lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir. Il y eut un long silence alimenté de gène et d'hésitation.

Au point où ils en était, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

« Sherlock Holmes, je vous.. Je vous aime. »

Le docteur, après s'être déclaré d'un ton solennel quoique peu assuré, avait viré au rouge pivoine et regardait maintenant son ami, les yeux mouillés d'un mélange d'espoir et de crainte. Le dernier neurone du génie fondit. Il sourit.

« Moi non plus. »

Et, comme pour empêcher toute réplique, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles, tremblantes, de son amant. Il les malmena avec douceur, les léchant, les suçant, les mordillant amoureusement. L'autre, après un moment de lutte contre son propre désir, finit par céder. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, chauds, humides. Puis se fut au tour de leurs langues de se rencontrer, de se caresser l'une l'autre, de glisser l'une contre l'autre alors que les deux hommes se goûtaient pour la première fois. Leurs corps, rapprochés en une étreinte tendre, vibraient du même plaisir.

Cette fois-ci, se fut au tour du détective de s'éloigner, rompant le contact délicieux qu'était leur baiser. Sous le regard hébété de son partenaire, il se contenta de sourire, puis de partir, comme si de rien était, préparer le petit déjeuner.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils, résigné à abandonner toute tentative pour comprendre quoi que ce soit des agissement de Holmes, puis jeta un regard dépité à la bosse que formait toujours son érection à travers son pantalon à moitié ouvert. Apparemment il allait encore devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Il avait tellement espéré après la déclaration de son colocataire. Car c'était bien une déclaration, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être pas. Il glissa négligemment une main dans son boxer, tentant d'oublier les interrogations qui l'assaillaient. Celles-ci tournaient toujours dans sa tête dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre.

Sherlock était toujours dans la cuisine, chantonnant Dieu sait quelle mélodie, mais Watson n'y prêta pas attention, captivé par tout autre chose. Une demi douzaine de mots, alignés sur un papier, lui même posé sur la table du salon.

« Moi non plus, je vous t'aime. »


End file.
